This invention relates to a restraint device that works in conjunction with conventional handcuffs. More specifically, this invention relates to a restraint strap that is used in conjunction with conventional handcuffs to provide a handle for restraining a handcuffed individual.
When a police officer or other security personal attempts to detain a suspect, the officer normally handcuffs the suspect. This process is one of the most dangerous procedures for a police officer largely due to the possibility of a prisoner attempting to escape. If the suspect attempts to escape as they are being handcuffed, the police officer can be hurt by trying to restrain the suspect by grabbing the handcuff or handcuff chain, or the suspect may escape if the officer fails to hold onto the handcuff. Thus, what is needed in the art is a mechanism for safely restraining a suspect during the handcuff process.
One embodiment of the invention is a restraint device that mounts a chain disposed between two handcuffs. The restraint device includes: a loop of material adapted to be gripped by a human hand; and a securing device associated with the loop of material, wherein the securing device separates the loop of material into a first gripping loop and a second mounting loop, and wherein the second mounting loop is adapted to securely mount to said chain.
Another embodiment of the invention is a pair of handcuffs and a restraint device that mounts a chain disposed between the handcuffs, wherein the restraint device includes: a loop of material adapted to be gripped by a human hand; and a securing device associated with the loop of material, wherein the securing device separates the loop of material into a first gripping loop and a second mounting loop, and wherein the second mounting loop is adapted to securely mount to said chain.